1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light conducting unit and an indicating instrument employing the same, especially, used for an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
An indicating instrument which has an acrylic light conducting plate and a straight cold cathode fluorescent lamp disposed at the back of the light conducting plate is well-known. However, it has been a subject of preventing the light from leaking outside from the conducting plate without significant increase of the thickness of the light conducting plate.